The History Books
by clh2o
Summary: Two books that contain the history of magic exist and have never been united. When these two sources of power meet no one knows what mayhem will occur. But I know my family and the Sons and it is sure to be exciting. Charmed/Covenant. Next Generation.
1. Prologue Egyptian trees

AN: Please note that anything that you recognize is not mine, but belong to who ever owns the right to Charmed and The Covenant. And such applies to all following chapters of this story.

* * *

Prologue

Through out time the history of the world has come to be written down and collected into books. The same can be said for the history of witchcraft.

There have been many different books or Grimories scattered through out history. The Necronomicon and The Grand Grimorie being two of the most famous.

The more powerful the book the less that is known about it.

Most books are passed down through family blood lines following the magic until it dies out and the book becomes nothing more than the result of an overactive imagination. With the death of nearly all Wiccan magic the books have all but lost their meaning.

In 1692, in a Massachusetts' colony there were six families that wielded power. Five of those families formed the Covenant of Silence. Because the sixth family was powered by a women, whom at the time were not to be trusted with secrets, they were not included in that Covenant.

That same year five men stood helpless on the sidelines while watching Melinda Warren burn at the stake while vowing the magic to live on in her daughters till three were born. With Melinda's death the witch hunts began in America.

It was from those six families that two books were formed. Shadows and Damnation.

Chapter 1: Egyptian Trees

I looked down at the uniform one more time before zipping up my suit case for good and orbing it downstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Mom asked one last time.

"Yes," we all replied.

Making sure the door to the manor was locked first she then told us it was time.

With that we left, all either orbing or teleporting outside of a mansion in the middle of a forest.

"This is it everybody." Aunt Paige said as she walked up the front steps and in to the mansion.

Xoxox

I love my family and I love spending time with them, but there was a reason for the spilt and when it is just the three of us it is much easier for me to deal with things.

Once Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige had kids they decided that it was time for them to retire. That left us, the next generation in charge of saving the world.

For years we all lived in San Francisco, near each other, fought evil and just were a family. But three years ago the Elders came to us. The strength and numbers of those on the good side were dramatically going down and they needed our help. In exchange for our service, which consisted of us doing what we were doing anyways, they agreed to pay us, and the money that they offered a year is real good. We accepted, even though the mothers were skeptical. We would not be under the hand of the Elders any more than we were before. There were two simple rules, don't kill innocents, don't expose magic. All other rules that we follow were formed by or ancestors and we follow them so that there is no chance of the corruption of our magic.

That is when we split into groups of three.

The firsts, the oldest child of each mother, formed the west coast trio. They are based, as always, in San Francisco.

The seconds, the middle child of each mother, formed the central trio. They are based in Chicago and deal with any dark magic in the central United States.

The thirds, or the youngest child of each mother, form the east coast trio. We are based in Ipswich, a fact that I am not very happy about.

Until now the firsts have been taking care of the east, that is until we the Lasts were old enough. We were just cleared, having just graduated from Magic School, to take our position.

Because of our age we are enrolled in a boarding school, Spencer Academy, as seniors so that our presence is not suspicious. And to make friends, but that is Tim's requirement more than ours.

So here we are. Ipswich. The middle of BFE, or at least the middle of the forest in the middle of BFE.

Tomorrow we start school. Again. Fun.

Xoxox

Sitting in the back of Henry's Jeep Wrangler, parked in front of Spencer Academy, all I could think of was the many different escape options that I had.

"Alright," Henry said, finally shutting off the Jeep, "let's get this over with." Timothy and I reluctantly climbed out of the truck and made our way to the front steeps, Henry right behind us.

All the way to the provost's office I continued to fidget and complain about the mandatory skirt that was a part of the uniform. Now, I have nothing against skirts, I actually like them a lot. It is when I am required to wear one in a regular basis, and will more then likely have to fight in one that I begin to have a problem.

Provost Higgins greeted us outside his office. "You must be the Halliwells, am I correct?" He asked.

"Actually," Henry corrected, "I am a Mitchell, Henry Mitchell to be exact. These are my cousins, Timothy Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell." He said as he indicated the two of us.

"And you two are siblings?" The provost asked, confused.

"Yes." We both told him at the same time.

"Well, it is great to have the three of you here at Spencer, let's just get you your schedules so that you can be on your way." Provost Higgins handed each of us a schedule and a map of the campus when the first bell rang. "That is the ten minute bell. So off to class with you."

After comparing classes we saw that the only class that any of us shared was a literature class directly after lunch. We parted way after the five-minute bell and went to class.

Finding my math class was more difficult than I thought it would be. I finally walked in three minutes late to a class already well into a discussion. The teacher turned at the sound of the door and looked towards me.

"You are late," was his greeting.

"I am sorry sir, however this is my first day and I got lost, the map I was given is rather unhelpful." I told him.

"I see, well take a seat and don't let it happen again." He immediately turned back to his lesson.

I walked up the stairs to find the only available seat next to a curly haired blond. I sat down and reached into my bag to retrieve a notebook. As soon as I sat back up and began to take notes I came to despise my seat location.

As soon as I sat back up the blond put his arm around the back of my seat. I turned to look at him only to see a face that oozed egotistical jackass. I decided that getting into a fight in the middle of class would be a bad idea so I simply turned my attention back to the lesson about a subject that I would never have to use, assuming that demons would never begin to leave clues on how to kill then in calculus problems, no matter how much easier that would be than translating all of their different languages.

Walking out the door I felt a weight on my shoulder. Two seconds later I was pinned against the wall outside the class room by the boy I had been sitting next to.

"Hi," he said, in what I can only assume was supposed to be a sexy tone. "I'm Aaron, I don't seem to have caught your name."

"From what I recall, I didn't give it." I told him in a monotone voice, begging my self not to fight him.

His face looked somewhat stunned, so I took that advantage and ducked under his arm and headed off in the direction of my next class, not bothering to turn around when I heard him calling after me "I still don't know your name."

Xoxox

The rest of the morning went by without incident and I made it to lunch without getting in any fights. I am so proud of me.

Sitting down at a table with only Henry and Timothy I sighed.

"You sound just delightful." Henry said to me while starting to attack the mountain of food on his plate.

I grabbed the apple from Tim's plate and took a bite, ignoring Henry's comment.

"Hey," Tim protested, "That was mine."

"And now it's not." I replied taking another bite.

"So how were your classed?" Henry asked the both of us.

"Mine were fine." Tim answered. "I just don't know how long I am going to be able to take all these teenage emotions. They are all over the place." Tim being half cupid is an empath, and being half witch is a physic.

"Well at least you didn't get hit on." I said still bitter about my run in with Aaron.

"What?!" They both asked, shocked and slightly angry.

"Just some loser in my math class. No need to get all protective."

At that moment Aaron sat down in the chair next to me and again put his arm around the back of my chair.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Now before we continue on our story lets go over a few details.

Henry is half witch, half whitelighter, just like his mother.

Tim is half witch, half cupid, mother being a witch, and father the cupid.

I am half witch, half whitelighter, like Henry, except I am slightly more powerful, because Henry's father is a mortal.

Both Henry and Tim are built, not huge, but built and it is obvious. They got it from all the physical training that we all went through at Magic School, meaning I am just as built, but not as big.

So main point is, both my guys look like they could squish Aaron like a bug.

Now lets continue.

"Hey baby." Aaron purred in my ear. I leaned away from him.

"Please leave." I asked him politely.

"You don't mean that do you?" He said in a voice that sounded less like a question and more like a command.

"I would rather not have to call an ambulance so I will ask one more time, please leave." My voice was lower, more menacing this time.

"Oh, baby don't worry I won't beat your brothers up too bad, they have no need to be protective anyways. Why stop you from having what you want?" This guy is an idiot.

Both Tim and Henry started laughing then. "What makes you think you would us fighting you?" Henry asked.

Aaron looked confused, clearly not understanding that it would be me if he were to fight anyone over this matter.

"You can't seriously believe that she would be fighting me." Aaron said to them, disregarding me completely.

"Well believe it." I told him as I got my foot under one of the legs of his chair and flipped it over, causing Aaron to land flat on his back. He looked up at me in shock. "And incase you are still under the delusion that I am even slightly attracted to you let me make it perfectly clear." I said to him crouching down by his head so that there was no way he didn't here me. I then took the milk in my hand and poured it onto his head.

I sat back down in my seat and continued to eat my apple while the cafeteria around me went into shock. They clearly had not expected their resident king to be dethroned by the new girl on the first day.

Less than thirty seconds later, Aaron's previous seat was filled by another boy. He was blond, and in addition to his required uniform he had on black fingerless gloves. "Hi," he said, "You are officially my new best friend. I am Reid Garwin." He said to me, holding out one of his fists for me to bump.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Because it is only three minutes into lunch your first day of school and you already turned down and humiliated Aaron Abbot." Tim and Henry started laughing again.

"Hey Reid." Said the brunet who sat down in between Henry and Tim. He was tan and chiseled. He was hot and he didn't seem that cocky either. How refreshing.

"Hey Caleb." Reid responded. "This is Henry Mitchell, Tim Halliwell, and," turning to me, "I don't know your name yet."

"It's Melinda Halliwell." Said the next boy who sat down, one that I recognized from my science class. "I'm Pogue, by the way." He said offering his hand to me. I shook it, confused at the sudden additions to our once peaceful table.

"And here is Baby Boy." Reid said, introducing the final addition to our table.

"I'm actually Tyler." He said, offering his hand to me the way Pogue did.

"And you are?" He asked, having missed the introductions.

"Melinda Halliwell, that's Henry Mitchell and Tim Halliwell, my cousins."

"So I here you took care of Abbot." Pogue said, sounding like he was proud of me.

"It just happened, how do you already know?" I asked.

"Our means of communication here at Spencer are top of the line." Pogue stated sounding like a commercial. "Any event that happens here will be knowledge of the entire student body in three minutes flat, even the people home sick will know."

"Oh joy." I replied, slumping down in my chair and banging my head onto the table. I am not a huge fan of gossip, seeing as it tends to get us into a lot of trouble.

"So seeing as you are all new here, why don't you join us at Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked.

"That bar in town?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, what time do you want us there?"

"Seven is when it starts to get fun."

"Cool beans." Henry said.

Xoxox

Sometimes I could just kill Henry. I had every intention to find any given demon and kick its' ass tonight, and he knew it.

"Henry I hate you." I told him when he pulled his Jeep into a parking spot by Nicky's.

"Oh common, Lin, you kick ass every day of the week, you need to relax. So that is your objective tonight, relax." Tim told me, knowing that anything Henry would have said would have resulted in something being broken.

"Fine." I said and walked in.

The place seemed to be packed with Spencer students. I am glad that I decided to wear my shorts and boots with a simple t-shirt, because anything fancier would have been far too formal.

Caleb spotted me and waved me over to him. Sitting at the table were Caleb and Pogue, both with their arms on the back of a girls' chair.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it. This is my girlfriend Sarah and Kate who is dating Pogue." He told us indicating the two girls. "Ladies these are the new students, Henry Mitchell, and Melinda and Tim Halliwell." We gave our greetings, but I caught something in the corner of my eye.

On the other side of the bar stood Aaron and Reid, playing pool. Loving the game myself I left the boys and went to join them.

I saw Tyler sitting on a stool off to the side and walked over to him. "Who's winning?" I asked.

"Hey Melinda," he said, just seeing me there. "Oh, Reid is, and Aaron is going to loose his money, again, tonight. It really is sad that he has yet to understand that he just isn't that good." We both laughed at this.

"Yeah, I kinda got the slow vibe from him earlier today." I responded.

Tyler and I continued to talk and laugh while Aaron continued to get his ass kicked. When the game and the following fight were over, Reid came over to us.

"The poor boy never learns." He said. "So Melinda, how about a game?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm not great, but I can play." I told him.

About half way into the game Reid and I were missing everything we were laughing so hard. What had started out as a normal, evenly matched game soon turned strange. When we saw that we were both equally as good we started trying to distract each other. We did everything form the accidental nudge to singing right when the other was trying to shoot. It was hilarious and we were getting no where.

It was my shot when I heard someone talking to Reid.

"Mind if I take a shot?" The man asked.

The voice shot a shiver through my spine.

I looked up, and as soon as I saw who it was I turned and walked out the back door, knowing he would follow. When I got outside my hands shot up, freezing everything with in a 500 foot radius.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, reviews are loved, a lot.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**As always disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Something wicked this way comes.

_I looked up, and as soon as I saw who it was I turned and walked out the back door, knowing he would follow. When I got outside my hands shot up, freezing everything with in a 500 foot radius. _

Cole, however, being the 'upper-level' pain in my ass that he is didn't freeze.

"Really?" I said, hands on my hips, overly annoyed, waiting for Henry and Tim to realize that everyone was frozen and to come and join me.

"Is that any way to greet your Uncle Cole?" He asked, smirk set on his face.

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness." I said. Then, feigning excitement, I responded, "Oh my god, Cole, it is so great to see you. You look so good, seeing as you're dead." I had dropped any friendly tone at the end, letting him know just how glad I was to see him. "And just incase you didn't get the message, when Aunt Phoebe divorced you, vanquished you, twice, remarried, had kids, then vanquished you again, that was her telling you that you are no longer her husband, or anything else to her, also meaning that you are in no was my Uncle."

"Well, I am glad that you waited for your friends to join us to inform them of my recent history." Cole responded.

To my surprise it was more than just Tim and Henry standing just outside the doorway to Nicky's. Next to them stood four boys. The Sons of Ipswich.

"They don't freeze." Henry told me, as he walked around Cole with Tim, both of them joining me at my sides.

I looked behind Cole, directly into Caleb's eyes. "You do not move," I told them, "You go no where, we are going to deal with him, then we will deal with you. Any of you move one inch or say anything, I will not hesitate to blow you up."

Turning back to Cole I asked the one question that ever really mattered with him. "What do you want Cole?"

He looked as if he were thinking hard. "Well apart from Phoebe," Henry had to hold Tim back at this. "I want to warn you and all of the Charmed Ones of a coming threat. Oh, and I would really like not to get vanquished again."

"Well, sorry," Henry said, still holding Tim back. "But you know as well as any of us that no matter how much you help us you are still evil and therefore we still have every right to send your demonic ass back to hell, again."

"In that case," Cole said, paused, and then he was gone.

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY DEAD?" Tim shouted to no one.

Xoxox

After Tim stopped shouting, we turned to the four boys. They stood frozen, the only evidence that they were not under my power was their blinking. This is not going to be fun.

"All right. At the count of three why don't you all just tell us exactly what is on your mind." I told them. "One." I said

"Two." Tim followed.

"Three." Henry finished.

They all started talking at once, and we had no clue as to what they were trying to communicate to us. Not that we were trying that hard. After a few minutes they all stopped.

"You done? You feel better now?" I asked, ever the sarcastic one.

Two of them nodded. Good enough.

"Alright, why don't we go back in there, you guys tell your girls that something came up and you have to leave. Drive them home. Come back here. Sound good?" Tim asked.

"Assuming that we really don't have much of a choice, then sure." Tyler said, the only one who had recovered at all.

Walking back into the bar we saw that everyone was still frozen. "Places everyone." I told them and they all went back to exactly what they were doing, as I moved myself around to the opposite side of the table. Seeing everyone was back to where they came from I unfroze the room. I repositioned my cue stick and made the eight ball into the corner pocket. I walked over to Reid and Tyler where they were sitting at the stools like before, but talking to each other in hushed whispers.

Grabbing my water from beside Tyler I leaned into the small space between them. "Whispering will not help to convince us not to kill you." I told them, then I walked over to Henry and Tim where they were still at the table with everyone else.

"If you guys have to go it's ok, I can drive Kate and myself back to the dorms later. Tell your mom I said hi though." Sarah told Caleb and Pogue. They both kissed their respective girlfriends then walked out of the bar behind Reid and Tyler.

"Follow us." Henry said as we all climbed into the Wrangler. We led them through the main part of town until we reached an abandoned parking lot, parked and got out. The others did the same.

"Lin you are leading this." Tim whispered into my ear, letting me know that I as in charge for this.

"For security reasons we cannot disclose to you the location of our current residence, so we will be taking you back to headquarters. There we have the means for which to test the authenticity of everything you tell us, and you status. If one of you will hold hands with each Henry and Tim and the other two take my hands we will be on our way." Reid and Tyler both took my hands when Caleb took Henry's and Pogue took Tim's.

"One quick question." Henry said to me. "Which HQ are we taking them to?"

"The Manor." Was all I needed to say before I orbed out of the parking lot and into the attic at the manor in San Francisco. Henry and Tim landing with their own passengers right after me.

All the boys looked slightly woozy.

"If it's your first time orbing then I suggest you take a seat on the couch to your left." Came a voice from our right. All four boys did just that.

"Dad, why aren't you at magic school?" Tim asked Uncle Coop.

The cupid finally looked up. "Well your uncle is under the belief that being what I am, I must also be able to properly give your cousins 'the talk' without embarrassment."

"Oh, don't tell me mom still thinks Wyatt and Chris are innocent?" I asked, knowing which aunt and which cousins he was talking about right away.

"And how would you know?" Henry asked, all three of them turning to me.

"Hey, it is not like I wanted to walk in on one of my brothers dirty deeds when I was 11. The locks in this house just never seem to work." I replied, scared by the memory.

"Wait, Wyatt was already getting some at 16?" Henry asked.

"Nope, Chris, and he was 14 turning 15 in three months. I watched the entire 'Saw' series four times to get the images out of my head."

"Dude, I so need to meet your brother." Reid said in awe, bringing our attention back to our guests.

"Well, I don't really want to know why they are all about to wet their pants so I am going to leave you three to what ever it is that you are planning. Just know for afterwards, you mother is baking downstairs and they will be done in 58 and a half minutes." Then Uncle Coop left the attic.

Henry looked at the guys then looked at me. "I'll go set the crystals up," he said, coward.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"All we know is that twenty minutes ago everyone inside of Nicky's looked like they were on pause, well everyone minus us, you guys and that creep from outside." Caleb answered.

"Why didn't you freeze?" I asked him, seeing he was the leader for all intents and purposes.

"I have no idea."

"Do you know that the only two things that I can't freeze are good witches and upper level demons? So you must be one of the two, but seeing as you don't know who we are, it is difficult to tell the difference."

"Well someone seems to have an ego." Pogue mocked, pretending to whisper it into Reid's ear but saying it so we could all here.

"With good reason." I responded. "When you belong to the most magically powerful family in all of history, other magical beings tend to remember you."

"Oh," he said shrinking back into his seat.

"So what is your story?" I asked getting fed up already.

"We are the Sons of Ipswich." Reid declared; proud of the title.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked again.

"We are the direct descendants of the original Covenant of Silence. During the witch hunts our families made a covenant so as to protect their families and their power. One family went astray. We have Power. At thirteen you get a taste then at 18 you ascend. When you ascend you get the full powers. It is seductive and addictive. When you ascend the Power becomes your life. Without the Power you die. But every time you use it you become that much more addicted, and every time you use it eats away at you. The Power grows, but the body ages, until you die. Some can handle it, others can't. That is the way that most of our ancestors have gone." Caleb told us all of this, looking at the floor as if in shame.

"Alright, so you have powers and they can kill you. That sounds overly pleasant." Tim and Henry were being strangely silent in this conversation, a matter I will most definitely have to have a conversation with them about later.

"Okay, Henry you ready over there?" He nodded.

"Okay boys. You are each going to be taking a test. Now what I need you to do is go stand by Henry over there." They each went to go stand by Henry, about three feet away from the Book of Shadows and inside of a circle of white crystals, which will activate if Henry places the last crystal in place. Henry then walked outside the circle, to stand next to Tim and me.

"Okay, the test is easy, don't look so concerned. What I need each one of you to do, one at a time, is to go and flip one of the pages in the big book in front of you and read to me the title of the being or spell on that page. Caleb you go first."

Caleb took the two steps up to the book and turned the page then read the name "The Woggyman."

Pogue went next reading "The Windago."

After Pogue was Reid who read "Whitelighters," followed by Tyler who read "Darklighters."

"Nice job, you all passed. You can sit back down now."

"What the hell kinda test is that?" Reid asked.

"The book you just read from is the Book of Shadows. It cannot be touched by evil, if evil were to try and touch it, it would transport itself to the nearest family member to the Elders. The book can also not be read if the person or being were intending to use the book against us, which some of those still considered good have tried. If they do try the book appears to be blank. It comes in handy more often than one would think, seeing as it has a spell in there that can take away all our Wiccan magic." As I explained this to them they sat in shock.

"Wait, take away your Wiccan magic, you have another kind of magic?" Tyler asked, noticing my comment.

"Yes we do." Tim answered. "I am half witch, half cupid." The boys laughed.

"Half cupid? Like as in little cherubs with wings and arrows?" Pogue asked through his laughter.

"For the sake of time yes, kinda."

"I am half witch, half whitelighter. Well actually I am one quarter witch, one quarter whitelighter, one half cop, but the mortal side of the family is always out ranked by the magic side." Henry told them.

"I am the same a Henry, minus the cop, I am just half and half." I said.

"So are you going to tell us what a whitelighter is?" Reid asked.

"A full whitelighter is a sort of guardian angle for future whitelighters and witches. But as we are only half, we have the powers of a whitelighter but are still considered witches, and we can still allergic to Darklighter arrows." I explained. "Now that that is over with I am so in the mood for Mom's baked goods." And we all raced downstairs.

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. The Setup

AN: Just to clarify all of this story is in Melinda's Point of View unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 3:

The next week at school classes began to get better. I noticed that I had at least one son in each of my classes.

Caleb and Tim seemed to be getting along great. If I were to guess it would have something to do with the face that Caleb and Sarah tend to keep the private parts of their relationship private. Pogue and Henry were getting rather close as well. Being close to Caleb and Pogue means that they are rather close to Sarah and Kate as well.

Those arrangements left me with Reid and Tyler the most. I am okay with that.

Reid is a creature of habit. He likes to chase girls, hang out with the sons and now the lasts, pester Aaron, and make crude jokes that could be seen as either harmful or insulting towards his closest friends. That last one is where our relationship flourishes, seeing as I find myself doing the same on a rather frequent basis. Due to our mutual enjoyment of sarcasm and ridicule we find that communicating through sarcasm and ridicule is the best way for us to work. It is also rather funny. For example.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

I was walking out of History class with Tyler when we saw Reid talking with one of their giggling fan girls. She was a bottle blond and had an obnoxiously high voice.

Tyler leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That is the same girl that was all over Caleb and Pogue last week. She just won't do. Why don't you go and work your magic."

I looked over at him, "I am hocked that you would even suggest such a thing. It is not right to meddle in the lives of others. I am so proud. Wish me luck." I sauntered on over to Reid and said fan girl. He was leaning with one hand against the wall and her back as against the wall. She was giggling in a way that would make anyone want to cut his or her own ears off.

I walked over to them and squeezed myself in between Reid and McGiggles.

"Melinda, darling, what is this?" Reid asked, clearly rather annoyed by my presence.

"I was planning on asking you the same thing." I told him. "It isn't nice to hit on all the pretty girls when you know that you know that you really want me. I mean, how many girls have there been since I got here that you slept with and ended up screaming my name?" I now had my entire body pressed up against his, moving in ways that I knew would cause overly predictable reactions. And it was working.

"All of them sweat heart. But we wouldn't have that problem if you came and helped me out with my little, well actually rather large, problem." He countered.

"Um, excuse me!" Blondie squeaked. "We were talking."

"Yes, I can see that." I told her. Then turning back to Reid I said, "You know I would, but you are well aware of the fact that you can never have me."

"Really?" He asked, "And why is that?"

"Oh because of this…" I turned and kissed Blondie full on the mouth, then turned and walked back to Tyler and continued down the hall. I could hear Blondie screeching behind us.

"Alright so point for you." Reid said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "That was hot, by the way."

"That was repulsive, but I knew it would only spur you little big problem on even further." I told him.

"Yeah, you so owe me for that."

"Oh, you wish." I told him, then pushed him to the side, causing him to run into the wall.

"Hey Reid, there's a wall there, I wasn't sure if you saw it or not." Tyler told him.

I laughed.

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

Reid and I made fun of each other all the time, and if that happened to cause rumors about us, so be it. They only make the teasing more fun.

My relationship with Tyler is completely different. Tyler is more on the quite side. Not to say that he is shy in any way, he simply is one of fewer words than Reid and I. He is very easy to talk to. There have been many occasions when he and I have just sat on him bed and talked for hours. He is funny when he wants to be, and sometimes when he isn't even trying, but he seems to always really listen when I talk. That is something that I have never really had.

With such a big family there isn't really much time to just sit down and talk to each other. My brothers were there for me, but I could never talk to them seriously. They always just saw me as a little kid. My little sister I could never really talk to because she was always looking up to me, and if I ever showed weakness around her I would risk loosing all older sisterly power. So talking to Tyler has fast become one of my favorite past times. Apart from watching Kate and Sarah plot the next blind date for Henry or Tim.

That is what Reid, Tyler and I are currently watching.

"Sarah, I understand that you are just trying to make Henry and me more comfortable, but you need to understand that we are both very capable of choosing which women to pursue." Tim told her while trying not to sound disrespectful.

"I object." I stated raising my hand. "You may be able to pick women. But Henry I question. Remember that Nymph he went after at school. That girl was such a clingy bitch."

"Very true." Tim agreed. "Alright Sarah, Kate, you can have at it with Henry, but leave me out. How does that sound?"

"Hey, Thumbelina was really nice, you two just didn't understand her." Henry protested.

"Henry, she set my entire wardrobe on fire and thought that you were cheating on her with me. That is not only totally judgmental but also extremely disgusting."

"Ok, fine, whatever." Henry slouched down into his chair, admitting defeat. Watching Henry and Tim being terrorized by two mortal high school girls is so much fun, it also distracted them from my interest in Tyler, an issue that I still needed to figure out myself. And I intend on doing just that.

Xoxox

Tyler and I were in the library, studying for our history exam. I have been trying to get a chance to have one of our little talk sessions with out Reid or any one else for that matter interrupting for a few days now. I think Tyler has started to notice.

"Hey Baby Boy, hey Lin." Reid hollered across the library, getting scolded by the librarian. Coming over to our table he sat down next to Tyler. "So, are you two coming to Nicky's tonight?" He asked.

I looked at Tyler and saw him looking at me. I quickly turned to look at Reid then look down at my book. "You know. I really need to study for this exam. I think I am going to stay in." I told him.

Tyler quickly responded. "Yeah, Lin is right, I need to study too. Tell the guys maybe tomorrow night."

Reid stood up and started to walk away. Half way to the door he turned around and yelled "Party Poopers!" Then bolted out the door.

"So why aren't you going tonight?" Tyler asked me.

"I just told you, I'm studying." I told him while pointing to the book in front of me.

"Lin," he said causing me to look up at him. "The exam is on pagan worship, a subject I know that you studied at Magic School. Now this time, lets try another reason."

"Cocky now, are we?" I said raising my eyebrows. He gave me the same look. "Okay, so maybe I have been craving a Disney Movie Marathon and no one else seems to appreciate them as much as I do." I crossed my fingers under the table praying that Tyler would take the bait.

"Well then you clearly have yet to ask my opinion on the matter." Tyler said. "What movies were you thinking of?" He asked.

"The Aladdin Series. I don't know what it is, but I just have a big thing for big blue guys that talk to rugs." He laughed.

"Well that is good because you just got your self a movie buddy." He told me as we made our way out of the library and up to my room.

AN: So this one is short, sorry. But the next one is basically all of Lin and Tyler so get ready for movie night.


	4. I Can Show You The World

**AN: If you want a chance to gaze into those baby blue's like Melinda does then check out my profile page for a perfect picture.**

**Chapter 4: I can show you the world.**

A word of advice from our narrator:

As a woman there are some things that you must know, lest you get into a sticky situation.

One of those things is the power of movies. Never and I do mean NEVER suggest watching a movie with a man/boy/male unless you know that there is no chance of any ulterior motives in the watching of said movie with them or unless you are the one with the ulterior motives.

This is a lesson that I learned first hand. I also happen to be using this lesson to my advantage.

Xoxox

Sitting in my dorm, thanking every god I could think of that I lived in a single, Tyler and I were sitting down on my futon with our feet up on the table in front of it.

When the beginning of Arabian Nights started we were sitting with a good foot in between us.

I reached over him to grab some popcorn. Eleven inches.

He stole the clicker to turn up the volume. Ten inches.

He reached for the M&M's. Eight inches.

I took some out of the bowl sitting on his lap. Six.

The guards started chasing Aladdin around the market. Five.

Aladdin reached out his hand to help Jasmine up on the rooftops. Four.

They looked out the window at the palace. Two.

They leaned in to kiss. I felt Tyler's gaze on me. I turned to look at him. His baby blues locked onto my chocolate eyes. His hand reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on the side of my face.

Tyler leaned in and whispered, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" The butterflies that I was sure I had been born with out started to flutter at an annoying pace in my stomach.

I watched his eyes as they flashed between my eyes and my lips. His thumb continued to rub my cheek. I leaned in just a little bit farther and whispered, my breath brushing against his lips, "Why don't you try and find out?"

His eyes held mine for a long moment then he closed the gap between us. His lips met mine and my eyes fluttered closed.

The butterflies went insane inside of me.

His lips fit perfectly with mine. The total cliché of a perfect kiss was exactly what happened. It really was perfect and I didn't care if it was cliché or not, it felt amazing and it was Tyler, that is all I really care about.

The warmth radiating off of his lips was extremely comforting. His hands on my cheek inched down slightly, coming to rest on the side of my neck. He played with the hair flowing down behind my neck while both of my hands followed a trail up his arms to his neck. My thumb was running over the slight stubble on his jaw when he pulled my body flush against his.

With our chests pressed together he leaned forward slightly, laying both of us back onto the futon. Ever the gentleman, he was supporting most of his weight so that he didn't crush me, even though what I really wanted was his body pressed against mine.

He pulled his lips back a few inches so that we could breath. His eyes locked on mine once again. We were frozen, looking into each other's eyes until we were interrupted by Genie delivering my favorite line; I said it with him out of habit.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER, itty bitty living space."

Tyler laughed. He rolled over slightly so that his body was lying between mine and the back of the futon. He draped one arm across my stomach the other arm underneath the crook of my neck that hand playing with my hair. He turned me so my back was pressed against his chest.

The position we were in placed Tyler's mouth right next to my ear. Using this to his advantage he whispered, "Playtime's over, now watch your movie." The husky voice that he whispered in made me shiver.

It only took me about five minutes to realize that Tyler was lying to me. Playtime may have been over for me, but he intended to continue right on playing.

First it was just the hand under my neck. He was playing with my hair, twining his fingers through it countless times. Then he started running his fingers through just the few strands near my ear. Then to really torture me he began to play with my ear.

His fingers were tormenting me, begging me to react and touch him right back, but I resisted, hoping that in resisting I was torturing him back just as bad.

It wasn't until Genie finished singing 'Prince Ali' and The Sultan was flying around on Carpet that I realized that the fingers playing with my ear were just a distraction and that his other had wasn't being as innocent at I had thought.

Some time during Tyler playing with my ear his other hand had worked my shirt up a few inches revealing a good four inches of skin between the bottom of my beater and the top of my plaid pajama pants. It was on that bare skin that Tyler was drawing shapeless designs. When his fingers traveled to my back it sent a shiver up my spine and I craved for him to do it again. I communicated this craving by moaning softly.

The noise was so soft that if Tyler hadn't had his lips on my throat there was no way he would have heard it. In response Tyler pulled me even closer to him, closing any distance that there might have been between us before.

"I thought I told you to watch your movie?" He whispered, once again directly into my ear. This time however, his lips didn't leave. He captured my ear lobe in between his succulent lips and ran his tongue along the edge of it, bringing out a moan much loader than the first.

"None of that now." He said still tonguing my ear. "Pay attention to the TV." He was trying to kill me, I am sure of it.

"You see I would, but I seem to be having a problem with this gorgeous guy who just can't keep his hands off of me." He squeezed me against him splaying his fingers across my abs bring forth another moan. "It's really a shame too." I told him. "I want to touch him so bad but he really wants me to watch this movie. Oh well." I turned my attention back to the movie. I chuckled to myself when I noticed that my comment had made Tyler freeze, or at least part of him did. Against my back I could feel how my comment really affected him. 'Well that's what you get for driving me absolutely insane,' I thought to myself.

Tyler continued to torture me for the remainder of the movie. I tried acting like it wasn't affecting me but my body responded against my will. It was torture, sweet torture.

Aladdin freed Genie and the big hunk of blue left. The credits rolled. I went to stand up and put in "Return of Jafar," seeing as I had no intention of letting Tyler leave, but I found myself unable to move from the futon.

Tyler reached over me and grabbed the clicker on the coffee table and turned off the movie and the TV.

"Do you really think I was planning on letting you leave?" I asked him, still with my back to his chest.

He flipped us over so that he was once again hovering over top of me. He lowered himself so that his lips were again level with my ear. "Do you really think that I ever planed on leaving?"

"Well I sure hope not, because I intend on torturing you just as much as you have me." I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine, pressing my lips against him in a kiss that oozed passion.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip the same way he had done to my ear earlier, bring out the same quiet moan. I parted my lips and granted him entrance. His tongue rolled over mine, caressing it before we began a battle of epic proportions via dueling tongues.

I released my fingers from where they were dancing in his hair and flipped us over. The motion required for me to flip us caused the futon to crash from couch mode to bed mode. We both froze for a second pulling away from each other, worried that the entire contraption was going to collapse, but thankfully it didn't.

His hands went straight for my hips pulling them flush against his, my knees on either side of his waist. I ground my hips into his pressing our lips back together at the same moment. He moaned into my mouth allowing me access again to his amazing tongue.

We began our battle again. His hands were pulling my shirt even higher than before, exposing my hot pink sports bra. I sat up deciding again to take control and pulled my shirt off. Then realizing that it simply was not fair that only one of us be shirtless I tugged Tyler into a half sitting position by his collar and pulled his shirt off too then threw us both back down on to the mattress our lips fighting again.

The battle raged on. Being the competitive person that I am, I wanted to win, and I knew exactly how to do just that.

While our hands continued to roam over newly exposed skin, I allowed Tyler's tongue to, once again, caress mine. I closed my lips around his tongue, effectively trapping it. My own tongue began to play with the tip of his as I sucked his tongue further into my mouth. Fondling his tongue brought on the exact result I was hoping for.

Tyler moaned loudly into my mouth, as I could feel all of his blood rushing as if to lead me to another place that he would enjoy this same attention.

I released his tongue and began placing soft kisses down his jaw and on his lips. I rolled off of him and laid my head on his now bare chest, cuddling into his side. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, recovering from our 'playtime.'

I reached over and grabbed a pillow from the floor and tucked it under his head. My hand came back to rest on his abs, drawing similarly nonsensical designs with my fingers. Once his breathing was back to a more normal pace he reached down and lifted my chin so I was looking up at his face.

"That was entirely evil." He told me not mad in the least.

"And you deserved it too, what with your teasing through out the entire movie. It took everything in me not to jump you when you started sing all of Aladdin's lines to me."

He laughed. "I thought you would enjoy that." He leaned down and stole a light kiss. "Have I told you how enticing you taste yet?"

"I don't believe you have, so please elaborate."

He rolled onto his side propping his head up on his hand. "Your eyes are so vibrant, I can't seem to get them out of my mind. And your hair with the way it flows and waves, it is teasing me with every little move of your head. And your scent, god, I don't know what it is but it pulls me in and I never want it to fade. I have prayed every day since I met you that no one else is affected by everything about you the same way that does me, because if they were I know that I would stand no chance. I would become jealous and mean and everything that I try not to be but I wouldn't care as long as I didn't have to share you with the rest of the world."

He ran his fingers lightly over my arms, eyes locked again on mine, and I didn't have the will to pull them away. His eyes flashed down for a fraction of a second then he groaned and rolled back over onto his back. I leaned on my arm, looking down at him.

"Don't even get me started on your lips. I swear they are just teasing me. There is the way that you bite your lower lip slightly when you are embarrassed but don't want anyone to know, or the way that the tip of your tongue pokes out slightly when you are thinking real hard. It is like everything you do just drives me crazy." He sighed. "And earlier, what you said, I thought for sure you were trying to kill me. But almost everything you say makes me feel like that.

"And before this there was a point when I was so worried that there was something between you and Reid." He turned his head to look at me again. "You know, I actually went to Reid and asked him about it. He laughed at me. He was playing his 'Halo' at the time and said to me, 'If there is one girl in this entire school that I did not have even the tiniest feelings for in that way it is Lin, I love her too much.' Then he turned to me and had on the most serious face I have ever seen on him and tells me, 'And I swear to god, if you ever break her heart Baby Boy you will have more than just her cousins and brothers to worry about, because I will kill you, I don't care if you are my brother or not. She's special and I can see it in her eyes that she may be tough and can kick all our Asses, but she is just as fragile. You understand me Baby Boy?'"

Tyler looked down at our hands entwined and resting on his chest. "I tried to play it off like Reid didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew. I have to say I have never been more scared of Reid in my life." He looked back up at me.

The shock of his words rushed over me. I leaned down and captured his lips. For a few moments that was all the reassurance that he needed that I felt the same way about him.

I pulled back and ran my fingers over his jaw. "So what does this make us? What does this mean?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I think it means that you are going to have to stop kissing all those girls." He said.

I cocked my head. "What?"

"Well I don't know if I will be able to handle it if I have to worry about sharing my girlfriend with the boys and the girls." He chuckled. I smiled. He reached down and pulled the blanket over us, neither of us wanting to move.

And for the first time in my life I fell asleep, cuddling with a boy that my family might just accept as worthy.

**AN: So finally a Lin/Tyler moment. I was having such a hard time thinking of how to write this scene but then I went to lunch with my sister and our two friends and finally told them about my two recent 'What Was I Thinking' moments. Yeah they were both what happened with the movie where guys don't know how to keep there hands to themselves and I was just a complete idiot, yeah I am not making that mistake again. Well anyways be happy because it got me writing and now I can finally move forward with the plot again. **

**I will try to update soon but seeing as this semester is almost over I should probably start studying for finals and such. So I will probably get one up relatively soon, there is nothing like procrastinating to motivate you to do something else. **

**As always, thanks for reading. **


	5. Cursed

Chapter 5: Cursed

"Come on guys. The library is over here." I led Tyler and Reid down the brightly lit hallway. When we came to the large doors that lead to the library I turned towards them. "Okay so here are the rules. Don't hurt the books. Don't piss anyone off, chance are they can kick your ass. And for your own sake don't wander off. We are here to do research not to raise hell, despite how amazing we are at that."

"What do you mean they can kick our ass?" Reid asked as if to say that he would like to see them try.

"Reid, we are in Magic School. They train people how to use their magic everyday here. They don't just read it from a book. This is where I graduated from and look at me, I can kick your ass without even trying." I turned and pulled one of the doors open.

They both gasped as they walked inside.

Xoxox Flashback xoxox

Since Tyler and I have started going out everything seems to have calmed down. Henry, Tim and I were still waiting for Cole to surface again before we alerted the family.

Tyler and I were sitting in his dorm room when Reid, Caleb and Pogue burst in.

"Reid, I told you this already, it's going to kill you if you don't stop using like you are now." Caleb scolded.

"I'm not stupid Caleb, I know all of this." Reid yelled back.

"Wait, hold on a sec. What is killing Reid?" I asked.

Caleb and Reid were still glaring daggers at each other so Pogue told me. "When we use we become addicted and it becomes our life. It kills our body the more we use."

"Oh that sounds overly pleasant." I responded. Then I thought about it. "Is it a curse?" I asked him.

"We really don't know. We know only as far back as the Book of Damnation goes, and the addiction began long before that." Pogue came and sat down on Tyler's bed with us.

"Well it sounds like your family is cursed to me." I paused for a second to think. "If we could figure out who cursed your family and how then we could probably reverse it."

"And how do we figure that out?" Tyler asked. "It's not like we can just walk into a library and find a book that list who cursed who and how…"

Xoxox End Flashback xoxox

"I may have been wrong." Tyler whispered in my ear. I laughed. The library at Magic School is enormous. If there wasn't something here to help us I don't know where it would be.

"Melinda?"

I turned around and saw my aunt, oh crap. "Hi, Aunt Paige."

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She came over to the three of us and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back; to be honest I miss most of my family. "And who are your friends?"

"This is Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. They are witches that go to Spencer as well." I told her.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Now what are you at Magic School for?"

"Well, actually they are our innocents." I told her.

"Alright, well then I guess we should start with 'what is after them?'" She asked.

"Nothing. The problem is their power."

"Then why are you here?" She asked. "There is a power stripping potion in the Book of Shadows, use that."

"See that is the problem, their power is cursed. When they turn thirteen they get some, but when they turn eighteen they 'Ascend.' The power becomes their life, take away the power, and take away their life. And every time they use their power after they ascend it kills them a little more."

"You are the Sons of Ipswich." She stated. They both nodded.

"Well then, I suggest you look search under Coven. I have done a lot of history on our family and theirs comes up more than once. There isn't anything in The Book but there is a lot of information here. Just holler if you need anything."

"Alright, and thanks Aunt Paige." She turned and left for her office. I turned back to the boys.

"Okay, so lets get to work." We headed over to where Aunt Paige had pointed us and got to it.

Xoxox

It was three hours later when I looked up from another book that told the same history of The Sons, the only thing new that we learned from this one was that Melinda Warren live in Ipswich when she was killed and made the prophecy that set my families history in motion.

I looked over at Tyler and saw that he was deep in a book. I looked next to him and furrowed my brow. "Where is Reid?"

"Huh?" Tyler looked up from the tome.

"Reid. Short, loud, blond flirts with anything with two legs, annoying. Reid, where is he?"

"No idea." He looked back down at the book. That was helpful.

"Alright well I am going to go and find him. I'll be back." I sighed. Damn it Reid, why couldn't you follow directions for once in your life?

I to the middle of the library and didn't see him. I continued to search until I heard a soft moan. What?

I followed the noise and came upon two students in the heat of passion. I turned to leave and give them their privacy when I turned back around and gaped.

Pinning the girl up against the bookshelves with her legs around his waist was a short blond, not in uniform. I looked up and saw that holding the girls hands above her head were two hands both covered in fingerless gloves. Then I noticed something else.

On the wrist of the girl being pinned was a tattoo. Nice Billie, real nice.

The tattoo was the Roman numeral four in twined with the infinity symbol. **(Picture of tattoo in my profile.) **Now you may be thinking, okay so what your friend from Magic School is making out with Reid, chill. No. That tattoo told me one thing and that is that if Reid does not get off my baby sister pronto then I am cutting his little friends off.

"REID! GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled as I stomped over to them. They both turned.

"Hey Lin." She said as she unwrapped her legs from around Reid's waist.

"Hey B, give me one sec. K?" I reached over and pulled Reid off of her by the back of his pants. Then in the spirit of high schoolness I pulled his boxers up his ass as well, giving him a rather large wedgie.

He whimpered then turned around. I kicked him in the ass. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for breaking the rules I gave you so that you wouldn't get your ass kicked and the wedgie was for devouring my sister you whore."

"Lin, you can't really get mad at either of them can you? I mean you are dating me." Tyler came over and slung an arm around my waist.

"Oh yes I can. I just had to witness Reid trying to eat my sisters face, it was repulsive." I shivered at the thought.

"Oh bite me!" B snapped back. "It was not repulsive it was fucking fantastic."

"Oh don't tempt me, you know I will."

After that I got over the whole Billie Reid thing. Yeah she is younger than him but she graduates Magic School right after Thanksgiving and then she picks where she is going to be stationed. If she can pick that I think she can pick whom to date. That is, as the boys don't find out that is.

We went back over to the book and continued research. Well, Tyler and I did, B and Reid just flirted the entire time. Nothing got done.

I was looking at the same line that I had been for the last twenty minutes when words began to appear in the margin of the page. "Billie, stop defacing the books." I scolded her but continued to read.

"What am I doing to the books?" She asked. She came up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"**Beware the ides of March. They will get what they want. Fight or else fall to the senate floor."** Okay, no way that is B. She doesn't really do Shakespeare. "I don't get it?" See?

"'Beware the ides of March' is from Julius Creaser. So is the reference to dying on the senate floor. The middle seems rather straightforward." Tyler told her.

"Do you remember anything in The Book about demons who could write like this?" I asked B.

"No. It could be the elders, or the ancestors. They both like to fuck with our minds on a daily basis." She has a point.

"Alright, as much as I hate to say this, I think it is time to call Dad."

**AN: All right here it is. And here is Billie. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


End file.
